


Attention

by Dxllhxuse



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Paranormal, alternative universe, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxllhxuse/pseuds/Dxllhxuse
Summary: Arin is a paranormal investigator who has moved into a new home, hoping to keep his work away from his home life. But when he notices something trying to get his attention, he realizes that work and home were one in the same.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessi_aka_pyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/gifts).



> This was a $5 commission!

The wind drifts from the corridor through the open door to Arin's room and he turns over, huffing out a breath through his barely parted lips. He's vaguely aware of a gaze on him—the nagging feeling that someone was _watching_ him—that had been so present since he'd moved into the new house.

Arin scrunched his eyes closed tighter and Danny drifted over him lamely, his head tilting as he watched the man beneath him sleep. He forgot what sleep felt like. Dan had to admit to himself, haunting Arin made him want to be alive again. He was quietly cursing himself for taking his own life.

Arin could feel the coldness settle over him and he sat up, briefly phasing through where Danny floated, to go close the door.

“Do heaters not exist in this fucking place?” He muttered to himself, feet dragging comically as he shuffled back to the warmth of his bed.

“Nah,” Danny replied. He was used to their one sided conversations but when Arin paused, whipping his gaze to where Danny was, he froze.

“Hello?” The question was lingering and Dan found himself holding the breath he didn't need to take. Arin couldn't see him but he heard him. By god, he heard him for the first time in weeks.

Something within Danny fluttered and he wanted to speak again, his voice lost to the wind that rattled Arin's door. He felt weak and barely there, his mind pushing itself in and out of focus as Arin shrugged Danny’s voice off as if it meant nothing to him.

Danny knew it didn't, knew realistically that Arin had no idea that he was there, but it hurt him nonetheless. He wanted to be apart of Arin's life, even if he didn't have his own.

 

* * *

 

It made him jealous and it was sickening, the way Arin reviewed footage of other ghosts he'd encountered. Dan wanted so desperately for Arin to put that much effort into talking to him, he was always here after all! It was as if Arin was skeptical to Dan’s existence and it only served to make him sadder.

The attention seeking began barely noticeable at first, a cold wind here, a door open where it should've been shut there. But Arin's dismissal of Danny’s actions was becoming increasingly frustrating. He acted like Danny couldn't hear him on the phone, joking about the whole situation.

“Man, I hope my house isn't haunted,” he laughed and Danny swooned, sweeping in front of him to look at the phone pressed to his cheek. It's smaller than the one’s he'd had when he was alive but then again, so was everything else. “Don't wanna bring work home.”

Danny could slightly hear the ring of a high voice on the other side. “What if it's a hot ghost?”

“Oh I'd be down for some hot ghost sex! Walk in and see me pumpin’ into the air.”

Danny rolled his eyes at the notion and tried, unsuccessfully, to not think of the nights where he glimpsed Arin in his heated states. He wouldn't have been the one pumping into.

It seemed fruitless, his energy being wasted trying to interact with a world he no longer belonged to. Arin's burst of anger at a door slammed a bit too loud was what made Danny believe that Arin knew he was there.

“Goddammit dude, will you stop it?” He yelled and Dan’s quick “Sorry!” didn't go unnoticed.

Arin picked up the books and accompanying papers that were knocked off his desk and he spoke into what he believed was open air. “Sorry isn't cutting it man, you're being a dick!”

Dan felt a sadness well within himself and he flew from the room, the door slamming behind him. He hadn't meant to be rude, he just wanted Arin's attention.

That night had let Dan have just that. Arin had indeed brought work home and the EKG machine in the room intrigued Dan to no end.

“Are you here?” Arin spoke loudly into his house that night. His eyes were glued to the screen before him, monitoring the electrical fields of the rooms he walked into. “Talk to me!”

Danny wrung his hands and tentatively, he responded. “Hi,” the machine before Arin spoke and Dan could hear a digitized version of his own voice. The dramatic gasp that Arin took made Danny laugh from where he floated beside him.

He spun to where the sound was and furrowed his eyebrows as he saw nothing. “Are you laughing at me?” He asked and this time Dan's answer was firm.

“Maybe.” Dan snickered again and covered his mouth as Arin ran a hand through his hair.

“What's your name?”

“You first.” Danny exuberated delight as he circled Arin's constantly shifting form and watched his amazement grow further. Danny was beginning to believe that he wasn't the best paranormal investigator.

“I-what the hell?” Arin gave a short chuckle, a little forced but comfortable enough to make Danny spin. “My name is Arin.”

“Arin…” Dan's voice was breathy and inaudible and he was embarrassed at hearing the dreamy sigh relay over the spirit box. Arin could feel his breath ghosting over the back of his neck and he shifted uncomfortably, trying to will his goosebumps away.

“Do you-”

“Dan. I'm Danny!” He had cut him off and although he loved Arin's voice, he needed to hear Arin say his name. Something told him that his name being spoken was the attention he wanted, no, needed.

“Danny?” The tone wasn't quite what he was expecting but beggers can never be choosers. “Where are you Danny? Can you show yourself?”

It was as if the spirit box caused Dan to answer subconsciously, his answers simplistic and forthright. “Behind you,” he spoke and as Arin turned to face him, the EKG and spirit box nearly fell from his hands.

He had gathered some unidentifiable strength or will to manifest himself unknowingly and at that moment, Danny no longer felt as if he were being looked through.

The smile that spread on his face was answered with a wariness from Arin and tentatively, Arin's hand reached forward to touch the airiness of Dan's face.

“Danny.” He said and his voice was sure of itself. Arin's constantly flitting eyes managed to settle on the painful blueness that had accumulated where they touched. “I didn't think I was being haunted by a hot ghost but…”

Danny closed his eyes and laughed, the sound lost on Arin's naked ear but picked up robotically by the static of the spirit box.

“Why are you here?” Arin managed to breathe out and suddenly Dan felt lost again, like he had for the almost 30 years since his death.

“...you,” was all he could muster to say before his apparition disappeared, leaving Arin red and confused. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've been watching too much Ghost Adventures?


End file.
